1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical touch system, a method of touch detection and a computer program product.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a touch electronic product has advantages of easy operation and high operation intuition, it is well received by consumers and becomes a main stream in the market. In conventional resistive, capacitive and rear projection touch screens, the capacitive touch screen has a best touch effect, though the cost thereof is the highest, and along with increase of screen size, application of the capacitive touch screen is limited.
In order to seek an alternative scheme of the capacitive touch screen, an optical touch screen using optical lenses to detect touching positions is developed, and since it has advantages of low cost, high accuracy, etc., it has high competitiveness in the market, and becomes another choice of the large size touch screen.
In another type of the optical touch screen, a plurality of optical lenses or reflective frames are disposed at an edge of the screen to facilitate capturing images of user's finger operated on the screen. The size of the screen in the market becomes larger and larger, and screens with a size of 80 inches have been developed. It is not easy to integrate the touch function to such large screen since regardless of a type of an operating interface, function keys or shortcuts are generally disposed at the edge of the screen, so as to avoid influencing content displayed at the center of the screen. Moreover, since the screen is excessively large, it is inconvenient and time-consuming for the user to perform operations thereon.